


The Naked Neighbour

by zilah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel arrives to Imladris and meets someone special...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sad but true: they are not mine. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
> Beta: Tena  
> Author's Notes: Thank you Tena, for your wonderful job. Without you, I was lost.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
>  
> 
> zilah

***

 

”You are warmly welcomed to Imladris, Lord Glorfindel. I am honoured to have you as my seneschal,” Elrond said to the newcomer. The Lord took Glorfindel on the tour himself, because he had just ordered his Chief-Councilor to take a well-earned day off. Finally, he showed Glorfindel his new chambers.

“I hope you don’t mind sharing your balcony with your neighbor. I doubt you will see him much, though. Chief-Councilor Erestor is a quiet Elf, and he likes his own peace,” Elrond said. 

Glorfindel assured him that the arrangement suited him just fine. He was tired and eager to have his own peace for a change. 

“I will see you at dinner,” he smiled to his Lord and bid him goodbye.

* * * *

Glorfindel stared out at Imladris’ ground through the window, pleased at what he saw. The Last Homely House was beautiful and Glorfindel was sure that he would enjoy living here. He stretched, sighing happily and decided to take a long, hot bath despite the weather that was still very warm. 

He grinned lazily when he finally stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a large towel. The bath had been delicious and he was clean from head to toe, but now he needed fresh air. Without thinking, he opened the balcony door and stepped outside.

* * * * 

Erestor had enjoyed this rare day off. He had been in the garden reading his favorite book but the afternoon he had reserved for his favorite entertainment. No one in Imladris knew that Erestor loved to take sunbaths completely naked. He had had the perfect opportunity for this enjoyment, because the next chambers had been empty. Soon his little secret would be in danger when his new neighbor moved in and they would share the balcony. 

He sighed inwardly when he thought of it. He had to admit that he was curious about the newcomer, but his peace would be gone. 

_“Oh well… I hope he is pleasant company, at least,”_ Erestor thought as he stretched. 

* * * * 

Glorfindel glanced around absently when he opened the door. The vision he came across shattered all his thoughts. He stared, his mouth agape, at the most enticing creature he had ever seen. The raven-haired Elf lay on the balcony’s floor. His body was lean, but well-shaped and he had a shiny, raven hair that almost reached his buttocks. Glorfindel’s fingers itched with want to smooth those silky locks. And he had no clothes at all. The Elf glanced at him over his shoulder with dark, fathomless eyes and in that very moment Glorfindel knew he was lost.

Erestor heard the most unexpected voice: the door opened and someone stepped on the balcony. He glanced over his shoulder and almost forgot to breath. The Elf that stood behind him, obviously stunned wordless was the most magnificent creature he had ever seen. He wore nothing except the big towel wrapped around his hips, revealing a muscled and well-formed body. The Elf had golden hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen, but the most adorable feature about the Elf was a beautiful blush that now graced his handsome face. Erestor grinned, for he knew full well the reason for it. He rose slowly, and then stepped to meet his new neighbor. 

“I see that you are beginning to feel at home. I assume you are my new neighbor?” Erestor asked politely and extended his hand, as if they had been in a formal meeting. Not being a shy Elf, he wasn’t uncomfortable despite his nakedness. Instead, Erestor found that he very much liked his companion’s bald stare at his body. The gaze he saw in the azure eyes was a mixture of disbelief, adoration and pure desire.

Glorfindel didn’t seem to notice the extended hand. He just stared. He couldn’t get enough of the beautiful, bare body under his gaze and before he realized, he was fully aroused. Glorfindel blushed crimson when he realized that he had been caught. He could see it when he looked into dark eyes that now were filled with mirth.

“I… you are… I’m sorry…” Glorfindel finally stuttered and stepped backwards, throwing the door shut. He was completely embarrassed. How in Arda had he managed to get muddled with his words, only because he had seen his new neighbor naked? The Councilor wasn’t the first Elf he had seen thus, so why did he act like a love-sick puppy drooling over the Elf? And why, for the Elbereth’s sake had he panicked, shutting the door in the Councilor’s face?

_“Oh, Valar! What must he think of me now? How can I ever face him again?”_ He thought, feeling desperate. 

* * * * 

Erestor couldn’t believe what had happened. His new neighbor had first stared at him like a hungry wolf, ready to swallow him whole. And the very next moment he had panicked and escaped. Erestor couldn’t help himself and burst out laughing. He found that he would like his new neighbor very much. Still grinning, he gathered his clothes and stepped in his chambers. 

His life suddenly seemed much more interesting.

* * * * 

Elrond was pleased when he saw his Councilor so relaxed. Erestor even smiled and that was something unprecedented. The Councilor wore robes made by night-blue silk and they were far more fitting than the ones he usually used. 

“You look radiant, meldir. I assume that you enjoyed of your day off,” Elrond asked, curious. He was confused even more when he saw an impish smirk that rose on Erestor’s face.

“I really did. And I met my new neighbor. I think we will get along just fine,” Erestor said.

Their conversation was interrupted when Glorfindel hesitantly stepped in the Great Hall. Elrond rose and waved his new Seneschal closer. 

“Come and sit here, Glorfindel. Erestor just told me that you two already met, so there is no need of further introductions,” Elrond said, smiling and soon Glrofindel had sat to the other side of Imladris’ Lord. 

“I must correct you, meldir. We met but I didn’t get his name. I’m afraid he was too… busy to tell me that,” Erestor smiled, with a glint of mischief in his eyes. He couldn’t resist the temptation to tease this delicious newcomer. 

Elrond was confused. He had never seen his Councilor thus, but even more he wondered why his new Seneschal blushed to the roots of his hair at Erestor’s words. 

“I’m sorry, Councillor, for my thoughtless behavior. I am Glorfindel O Gondolin, at your service,” Glorfindel managed, far too aware of Elrond’s curious stare. The Lord’s next words didn’t ease his embarrassment. 

“What in Arda had you done to my new Seneschal?” Elrond asked suspiciously, turning back to his Councilor. 

* * * * 

The evening was the longest in both Glorfindel’s lives. The shameless Councilor used every possible opportunity to tease him. The constant blush that now graced his features wasn’t the worst thing. No, Glorfindel found even more embarrassing that he felt stirrings in his rebellious groin. 

_“By the Valar! I am so pitiful! Why is he doing this?”_ He groaned inwardly when he felt Erestor’s gaze on his heated body once more. He was so drowned in his misery that he didn’t hear Elrond calling him.

“Glorfindel! Are you all right?” Elrond finally cried, and Glorfindel flinched.

“What? I’m sorry my Lord. I just was…” he stuttered, but found that he had no proper explanation. 

_“Oh aye! What if I had said the truth? That I was just drooling over his Councilor and thinking about the way to lure him out of his robes?”_ Glorfindel thought. 

“I see that you are in dire need of your own peace, Glorfindel. What if Erestor came with you so that you won’t get lost on the way to your chambers?” Elrond suggested. His eyebrows rose when Glorfindel stood so quickly that he almost brought down his chair in the process.

“I promise to take good care of you, Glorfindel,” Erestor purred, causing Elrond’s eyes to bulge from their sockets. What was wrong with Glorfindel, and what in Arda had gotten in his quiet, solemn Advisor? 

* * * * 

Erestor thought silently that the journey ended far too quickly. He didn’t want to finish the evening yet and wondered if he dared to invite Glorfindel in his chambers. To Erestor’s surprise, the Elda broke their silence first.

“I am very sorry of my earlier behavior. I am not usually that tasteless, but you just… surprised me,” Glorfindel offered carefully. With every passing moment, he found himself drowning in the Councilor’s charms, but he feared that his clumsiness had ruined his chances completely. He was relieved when Erestor smiled at him; it seemed that he didn’t manage to spoil everything after all.

“I must admit that you did the same for me, Glorfindel. No one in Imladris knows about my little… entertainment. I would be very grateful if you kept the information to yourself,” Erestor said with a low voice. Glorfindel shivered at that thinking that the Councilor was a temptation itself. 

“Of course, if that’s what you want,” he promised, breathlessly. 

“Excellent. I owe you then, Glorfindel. Are you really so tired that you want to go bed? I would be very glad if you wanted to visit in my chambers before retiring,” Erestor smiled and extended his hand invitingly. After a moment’s hesitation, Glorfindel took the offered hand and let Erestor lead him to his chambers. 

* * * * 

They sat on the couch near the open balcony door. Glorfindel was grateful for a light breeze that calmed his over heated senses a little. The room had started to feel far too hot for his liking. Or was it just Erestor’s company that made him flushed and restless? He didn’t dare to think about the issue further. Instead, he tried desperately to keep his focus on the conversation. His battle seemed doomed from the beginning. All he could think of was Erestor’s husky voice that teased his nerves and his dark, enigmatic eyes that were locked with his own. He drowned into them until he felt completely blind and deaf for the rest of the world. Silently he cursed his helplessness; how did this Elf manage to reduce him to babbling fool, when he had always been known of his eloquence? 

“Erestor…” Glorfindel breathed, wondering why the Councilor seemed to be closer than before.

“Aye, Glorfindel?” Erestor whispered huskily, looking deep into Glorfindel’s eyes that burned with need. An ache that had grown inside him the whole evening threatened to break his control. 

“I…I do find myself longing to kiss you, councillor,” Glorfindel rasped. He didn’t care anymore if he made fool of himself; he was blinded with lust and beyond all coherent thinking.

“What if you…just fulfilled your… longing then?” Came the breathless answer, and Glorfindel could have wept with relief. Erestor didn’t resist at all when he pulled him closer and into their first earth-shattering kiss. 

Glorfindel kissed Erestor as if his whole life had depended on it. Again and again he feasted on soft and warm lips, groaning with sheer pleasure. The sensations that rapidly swelled within him almost scared him. Glorfindel had never been one for one-night stands, let alone that he had bedded someone he had just met. But Erestor’s kisses and closeness intoxicated him, seduced him in a way that he had never felt before. Glorfindel felt Erestor’s hands in his hair, fisting it tightly as their kiss continued. Glorfindel finally gasped for air, but he didn’t let Erestor go. The Councilor didn’t seem to mind; Glorfindel felt him writhing in his arms and was lost.

Erestor couldn’t resist when Glorfindel pressed him against the couch and started to undress him. Through the haze of desire he felt the clothing slipping away until he was completely bare for his lover. Glorfindel’s mere gaze made his body to pulse with desire and a broken plea escaped from his lips. 

“Glorfindel… I…” 

“Shh… let me touch you, nín bain (my beauty),” Glorfindel murmured, leaning closer. For a moment he could just stare the image Erestor made. Raven hair was spreading over the cushions and his eyes burned with desire as he lay under Glorfindel’s gaze, offering all of himself. Erestor seemed to breathe sex and desire poured from his every cell, setting Glorfindel’s whole body on fire. 

“So beautiful… I have never seen anything like you,” Glorfindel whispered, as he finally let his hands slide down Erestor’s skin, marveling its softness. Erestor moved beautifully under his touch, wordlessly begging for more. Despite the fire that grew within him, Glorfindel refused to hurry. He wanted to taste Erestor’s passion in its fullest. 

Erestor couldn’t speak. He couldn’t think. Glorfindel made him feel things he didn’t know existed. He had completely forgotten the fact that he had never yielded like this. All he wanted, was Glorfindel claiming him as his own, loving him like no one ever before. A hoarse cry escaped Erestor’s lips as he felt eager mouth closing around his aching arousal, feasting on him. He wanted this sweet torture to never cease, but finally the sensual onslaught was too much. Groaning, Erestor let go and almost passed out with the force of his orgasm.

Glorfindel couldn’t take his eyes from Erestor, who writhed beneath him in the throes of his completion. He knew that his whole life had changed; he had to have Erestor, for without him he wouldn’t be whole. 

Erestor woke in arms of his lover and noticed that Glorfindel had carried him on the bed. Almost purring, Erestor snuggled closer and to his delight, he found Glorfindel naked also. But in the very next moment strong hand stopped his explorations. Erestor tried to protest, but Glorfindel was unyielding. 

“Would you listen to me, nín bain? I won’t deny you, but I have something to say.”

Erestor ceased his struggles and met Glorfindel’s gaze, slightly fearing that Glorfindel had changed his mind.

“I need to tell you, Erestor… I have never done anything like this. I don’t take a lover lightly. And you… are something miraculous. If you have any doubts, any objections, tell me now. If I take you, it will be forever.”

Erestor trembled with emotions. Now he understood the pull he had felt from the beginning. Glorfindel was his soul-mate, the one he had waited even without knowing it. Tears pricked in his eyes and his heart could give only one answer.

“Take me then, Glorfindel. I will be yours forever.”

“And I will be yours as well. There will be no other, ever,” Glorfindel whispered, as he kissed Erestor gently. 

Erestor couldn’t resist, even if he was a little confused about his feelings. He wasn’t completely new to this, but he had always been the dominant one in his relationships. What was this almost overwhelming need to yield, to be claimed by Glorfindel? Erestor gasped when Glorfindel pinned him against bed, but let Glorfindel to have his way. Their bodies moved against each other as they kissed with the fervour that almost scared him. He pleaded Glorfindel to hurry when the Elda finally reached for the oil.

“Nay, meleth, there is no need for that. We have all the time on Arda,” Glorfindel smiled down at Erestor, his blue eyes shining with love and adoration. Now, finally he saw Erestor as he wanted him. Glorfindel didn’t see the noble Councilor or the infuriating imp he had stumbled upon, but he saw a mere Elf that wanted to be his. He caressed Erestor’s writhing body, silently admiring his beauty. With great care and affection, he prepared his soon-to-be-lover for what was to come. When he settled atop Erestor and finally joined their bodies, he knew he was home. 

“Are you all right?” Glorfindel asked, looking into Erestor’s eyes that were dilated with desire.

“Better than all right. Saes, Glorfindel, end this torment,” Erestor breathed, swaying his hips pleadingly. Glorfindel fit in him like he was made just for him and his while body pulsed with need. He cried out when the Elda finally started to move, claiming his body and soul like no one ever before. Erestor heard Glorfindel’s groaning as his fingernails dug in his back. 

“Oh… oh, Erestor! Mine…say it!” Glorfindel demanded, as he drove himself into his lover again and again. He had lost his control completely and the only thing he knew was Erestor writhing beneath him, crying his name brokenly.

“Yours! Saes, meleth…” Erestor whispered, breathless, just before his whole being burst onto flames. After a last, deep thrust Glorfindel followed and together they drowned into waves of ecstasy. With his last strength, Erestor welcomed his new mate in his arms as Glorfindel collapsed atop him, completely exhausted. He smiled happily as Glorfindel turned and rolled on his back, pressing him tightly against him.

_“Oh… how nice… I would get used to this very easily,”_ he thought just before drifting into sleep.

* * * * 

“You are so wicked, meleth! Only a short moment, saes,” Glorfindel begged, as Erestor tried to wake him up. The raven-haired Elf had already dressed and was now bouncing atop the Elda, making him groan helplessly.

“If you don’t get up immediately, I will go and tell Elrond that you seduced me,” Erestor purred into Glorfindel’s ears.

The threat hit home. Glorfindel rose and started to dress, slightly fearing that his new Lord would find his behavior inappropriate. He was the Elf from ancient times and he had no idea how the people in Imladris would take their sudden binding. In Gondolin, this would have caused a huge scandal.

Glorfindel didn’t notice the love-bite that was on Erestor’s neck for all to see. He started to wonder what was going on as they stepped into Great Hall and sat to the breakfast. Many Elves stared at them both and snickered behind their hands. But even more Glorfindel was shocked when he saw Elrond’s suspicious face and the eyebrows that were lifted questioningly. Slowly, Elrond lifted Erestor’s hair so that Glorfindel saw the huge love-bite that now graced Erestor’s white neck.

Erestor snickered as he heard Elrond asking: “Glorfindel! What in Arda have you done to my advisor?”

 

FIN.


End file.
